Ayah sama dengan Anak
by Mei Ketaren
Summary: Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya . Kenyataan kata-kata itu dialami oleh keluarga Uzumaki ini . Boruto marah kepada Naruto . Bagaimana usaha Naruto untuk berbaikan pada anaknya ? jawabannya ya dirinya-sendiri . Langsung baca kalau penasaran ! Thanks


Sore ini sama saja seperti sore – sore sebelumnya . Lagi-lagi hujan deras terjadi disini , Desa Konoha . Sebenarnya desa yang dimaksud bukan berarti perkampungan yang kolot tetapi panggilan 'desa konoha' sudah mendarah daging disetiap warganya , tak terkecuali keluarga pimpinan desa itu sendiri . Keluarga Uzumaki dan satu keluarga lagi yang sangat dekat dengan keluarga pimpinan desa itu keluarga Uchiha .

Uzumaki dan Uchiha sekarang dipandang sebagai klan yang sangat terhormat dan yang sangat disegani . Semua itu beralasan , tak lain karena 2 klan itu menjadi pemeran utama dalam mengakhiri perang dunia ninja yang ke4 dan membuahkan perdamaian dunia shinobi . Semua klan juga ikut bahu-membahu dalam mengakhiri perang dunia shinobi ini dan tak sedikit juga korban yang ditumbalkan untuk perang ini . Salah satunya adalah yang paling berharga dimata Uzumaki Hinata , Hyuga Neji . Kakak satu-satunya dan sangat menyayanginya rela berkorban demi dia dan orang yang sudah menjadi suaminya sekarang , Uzumaki Naruto.

Hinata dan Naruto sudah menikah selama 2 tahun dan memilki 1 buah hati yang masih berumur 1 tahun , Uzumaki Boruto . Naruto diangkat menjadi Hokage setelah hanya beberapa bulan pernikahan mereka , dan tentunya setiap harinya pasti sangat sibuk dan berimbas dengan agak lamanya mereka mempunyai keturunan . Tapi , itu tak perlu dipikirkan lagi . Toh , mereka sudah punya seorang putra saat ini .

Dua orang ibu saling bercengkeramah diruangan tamu rumah Hokage ketujuh saat ini . Dengan mendekap dan menimang anak mereka masing – masing takut anak mereka merasa kedinginan akibat hujan sore ini . Tawaan , candaan , dan berbagi pengalaman serta informasi terjadi dipercakapan ibu-ibu itu . " Mereka sangat mirip , Hinata-chan" ujar wanita berambut pink . " hahaha , Sakura-chan bisa saja, Narutokan memang ayahnya, jadi pasti mirip" , "Hahaha , ia ya , betapa bodohnya aku" , "Sarada-chan juga mirip dengan Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan" ujar Hinata sambil mengelus garis hidung mancung anak keluarga Uchiha tersebut . Terdengar tertawa renyah Sakura setelah ucapan itu . Hinata masih asyik saja menggoda Sarada dengan mengelus-elus kulitnya , jarinya dan rambutnya .

" Apa kau tidak merindukannya Hinata?" . Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya dan beralih menatap Sakura yang ada didepannya , dilihatnya paras Sakura yang kelihatan sangat merindukan Sasuke saat ini . Sebenarnya dia juga merindukan Naruto pulang kerumah . Sudah 4 hari Naruto dan Sasuke pergi bersama mengurus urusan diplomasi keberbagai desa . Urusan itu akan cepat selesai jika yang diikutsertakan adalah Naruto dan Sasuke dan tidak boleh diwakilkan . " tentu saja , Sakura-chan . Siapa yang tahan jika suaminya tak bersamanya sudah 4 malam" . Entah apa yang dipikirkan Hinata , kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja . Sakura juga terkejut dengan perkataan itu ' sejak kapan Hinata menjadi mesum begiini?' pikirnya dalam hati . Tak lama kemudian ia tertawa , " Sakura-chan ?" , " Hinata , sepertinya pikiran kita sama , sudahlah jujur sajaa" goda Sakura . Wajah Hinata memerah sedikit akibat tatapan godaan itu " Apa maksudmu , Sakura-chan ?" , " Kau pasti merindukan pelukan , belaian , ciuman dan …" , " Sakura-chan kau terlalu mesum . Sakura-chan mesum nanti akan kusampaikan pada Sasuke-san . Hahahaha" , " Berarti memang benarkan !? hahahaha" mereka tertawa bersama .

Mereka tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi anak mereka sudah bangun dan asyik sendiri . " Boruto-kun sudah bangun?" Tanya Hinata sambil memainkan matanya dan menepuk-nepuk tangan anaknya selayaknya bertepuk tanngan . " Sepertinya mereka ingin bermain Hinata-chan" . " Boruto main dulu sama Sarada-chan ya , jangan makan jarinya lagi oke !" Hinata dan Sakura terkikik geli mengingat kejailan anak mereka jika bersama . Mereka meletakkan mereka dibox baby dan kembali berbincang-bincang . Tak terasa hujan sudah berhenti , dan hari sudah malam . Sakura pamit pulang , " Daa , Sarada-chan" ucap Hinata ketika melihat Sakura dengan sengaja melambai-lambaikan tangan Sarada sebelum mereka melaju dengan mobilnya . " Baiklah , Boruto-kun bagaimana kalau kita mandi lalu makan?" , " Ma-aam.." , " Ia , kau senang ?" putranya itu tersenyum lebar percis seperti ayahnya . Hinata makin gemas saja ia cium pipi Boruto sambil menggelitikinya seperti yang dilakukannya sering dengan Naruto . " Bauuu!" , putranya itu mengikuti bentuk mulut Hinata dan jelas saja menambah kemanisan anak itu .

Malam semakin larut , Hinata dan Boruto yang duduk dipangkuan Hinata sedang asyik melihat-lihat album foto . Ntah album apa saja , buku album itu sangat besar dan tebal . Pasti banyak kenangan disana . Mereka membuka satu-persatu dengan sabar Hinata menjelaskan berulang kali siapa itu siapa ini keputranya itu . Dan jelas membuat Hinata capek dan mengantuk . Dipejamkannya sebentar matanya dan tesadar bahwa Boruto membalikkan badannya dan kini berhadapan dengannya . "Ngantuk ?" Tanya Hinata ? Boruto malah tertawa dan meletakkan kepalanya didada Hinata . Hinata mengelus-elus surai blonde anaknya itu . Tapi tak membuat anaknya itu tertidur melainkan tersenyum lebar karena arah yang dilihatnya menampakkan seorang pria yang sangat disenanginya mungkin karena sama-sama berambut blonde , haha jelas tidak ! karena itu adalah ayahnya . Ayahnya sudah pulang .

"shh…shhh" ujar pelan Naruto mengisyaratkan untuk tetap diam keanaknya . Ia perlahan duduk disamping hinata yang tengah setengah tertidur . Diperhatikannya wajah Hinata ynag sangat kelihatan damai jika tertidur . Tangan Hinata berhenti mengelus surai anaknya tanda ia sudah tertidur sepenuhnya . Naruto mengambil Boruto dari dekapan Hinata , menimangnya , menciumnya sampai ia tertidur dan ia meletakkan Boruto dikotak bayinya dikamarnya . Dikecupnya pelan kening Boruto sebelum ia pergi menutup kamar anaknya itu . Pandangannya kembali kearah Hinata . Ingin sekali ia memeluk istrinya ini , ia sangat rindu padanya .

Dengan perlahan ia angkat badan istrinya itu kedalam kamar mereka dan meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur , menarik selimut untuk istrinya . Kemudian ia pergi mandi . Setelah semuanya selesai ia pergi tidur . Dibisikkannya pelan ketelinga Hinata " Tadaima, Hinata-chan . Oyasumi.." lalu ia peluk istrinya itu dan tidur . Pengaruh capek mungkin , Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa pelukannya dibalas oleh istrinya dengan erat , napas istrinya sangat terasa didadanya harusnya ia menyadari itu , Hinata juga merindukanmu Naruto ! . Tapi yasudahlah , mereka sudah tertidur .

Suara jam alarm membangunkan Hinata dan menyadarkannya bahwa hari sudah pagi . Dibukanya matanya malas lalu ia mengejang-ngejangkan badannya untuk lebih rileks . Tapi mengapa badannya berat ? ketika ia ingin mematikan jam alarm badannya seperti ditahan dan diikat untuk tetap dalam posisi yang seperti ini . Ia mengambil jarak sedikit . Dan matanya membulat seketika . "Naru-to-kun..?" . Ia memberanikan diri untuk meyentuh muka suaminya itu dan menyisir rambutnya dengan tangannya . " Naruto-kun, okaeri" jawabnya pelan .

" ohayou, Hinata-chan !" ucap suaminya itu tiba-tiba . Hinata sangat terkejut sekaligus malu karena perbuatannya barusan ketahuan oleh suaminya . Naruto mempererat pelukannya . Matanya bertemu dengan mata istrinya , ditatapnya lekat mata yang sangat dirindukannya itu . Satu kecupan dipagi hari mendarat di bibir Hinata . " Aku merindukanmu" ujar Naruto . Ia terus menatap wajah istrinya itu dengan terus juga mengelus rambut dan pipinya bergantian . Hinata tersenyum diambilnya tangan suaminya itu memegangnya erat "Sangat merindukanmu , Naruto-kun" mereka tersenyum bersama-sama lalu tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah kembali berciuman . Melepas rindunya sampai tak memperdulikan suara jam alarm yang dari tadi berbunyi . Tapi tidak dengan suara yang sangat mereka sayangi berbunyi . Ya , Boruto menangis dan membuat aktifitas mereka berhenti . Hinata tersenyum seraya memandang Naruto meminta izin untuk menenangkan Boruto . Naruto menganggukkan kepala sambil menggarok-garok kepalanya wujud salah tingkahnya .

"Ohayou Boruto-kun.." ucap Hinata sambil menimang-nimang anaknya yg tengah menangis . "cup cup cup kaasan disini , kaasan disini sudah yaa.." sambungnya lagi pelan . Perlahan Boruto membuka matanya , Hinata dengan cekatan menghapus butuitan air mata dan bekasnya dipelupuk mata indah anaknya itu . Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan Boruto digendongannya , dilihatnya suaminya masih berbaring ditempat tidur , ia berjalan kesana . "Ohayou Tousan.." ucap Hinata kecil seolah Boruto yang berkata demikian . Tapi Naruto belum tersadar dan belum bangun juga . HInata naik dan duduk disamping badan Naruto ' Tetap saja tidak peka' pikirnya . Didudukkannya Boruto diatas perut Naruto . Dan biarkan Boruto melakukan tugasnya . Dengan cepat Boruto memukul-mukul dada bidang Naruto dan berusaha menggapai wajah Tousannya itu . Ia tertawa menyadari ia sudah bisa menggapai wajah ayahnya dengan sedikit bantuan Hinata yang sedari tadi menahan tawanya agar tidak ketahuan .

"tou-" Boruto berusaha sekali untuk memanggil ayahnya itu . Dimasukkannya tanagnnya kedalam mulut ayahnya yang terbuka . Dan reaksinya … "uhukkuhukkuhukkk" Naruto terbatuk dan membuka matanya . " Bolluo-un" ucapnya tak jelas karena tangan Boruto masih ada dimulutnya . "Kyahahahhhhah" tawa Boruto ia tetap tidak menarik tangannya dari mulut Naruto . Dan semakin memasukkannya semakin dalam dan bisa kita dengar teriakan Naruto KYAAAAAAAAA . Boruto terkejut menarik tangannya dan menangis kencang setelahnya . Hinata panik melihat tangisan Boruto dan pergi mendiamkannya tanpa melihat bagaimana keadaan Naruto yang terus terbatuk-batuk ditempat tidur .

"hyaaa aa aaa hyaaaa haaaa haaaa" , " Cup cup cup sudah Boruto-kun sudah ya" ucap Hinata terus menimang dan mengelus surai pirangnyadan sesekali mencium kepala anaknya itu . Tak kunjung diam juga Hinata mulai khawatir dan mulai agak sedikit marah kepada Naruto . Tak pernah Boruto menangis seperti ini sebelumnya . Sekarang liat keadaan anaknya , badannya bergetar , napasnya senggugukkan , matanya agak bengkak dan terus saja menangis . Hinata tanpa hentinya terus menenangkan anaknya itu diteras depan rumahnya itu . Ia terus mengalihkan pandangan Boruto dengan suara ayam berkokok , burung yang berterbangan dan para penduduk yang kebetulan lewat didepan rumahnya . Ia melihat seorang wanita mendatangi rumahnya dan membuka gerbang rumahnya .

"Lihat siapa yang datang , Boruto-kun .Ohayou , nenek Tsunade" ucap Hinata pelan dan melambaikan tangan Boruto kearah Tsunade . " Ohayou Boruto-kun . Mengapa menangis?" jawabnya sambil mengambil Boruto dari gendongan Hinata . " Wahh Boruto semakin berat saja ya . Dan semakin tampan" pujinya . " Sudah jangan menangis lagi , anak yang kuat tidak mudah menangis" . " Kecuali kau lemah seperti Tousanmu!" ledek Tsunade . Boruto diam ia mulai tenang karena sedari tadi diajak terus bicara oleh Hinata dan Tsunade .

Ia menoleh kearah samping dan melihat ibunya sedang tersenyum manis . Ia membalas senyum ibunya itu . Lalu ia melihat kedepan atas , ketsunade tepatnya . Ia kembali tertawa . " Kau sangat lucun , Boruto-kun" ucap Tsunade sambil mencium kening anak itu . Namun senyum itu seakan pudar , ia menyembunyikan mukanya dari arah yang sebelumnya dilihatnya . Naruto datang kearah mereka itu alasnannya . Hinata yang menyadari kedatangan Naruto juga sedikit kesal atas kejadian yang sempat membuat Boruto seperti ini . Ia memandang Naruto dengan sedikit tajam . Ia juga tidak boleh menyalahkan suaminya itu seorang diri saja , bagaimanapun ini bermula karena ia membantu Boruto menggapai wajah ayahnya dan terjadilah sebuah teriakan . Ia juga menyalahkan dirinya sendiri .

Naruto sadar bahwa ia belum bisa dimaafkan oleh anaknya dan juga mungkin istrinya . "ohayou , Tsunade-sama" sapanya kikuk . " Kau tidak menyapa anakmu juga ?" goda Tsunade seolah mengerti keadaan yang sedang dialami oleh keluarga Uzumaki ini . "Ohayou Boruto-kun !" ucapnya semangat . Namun apa yang diterimanya ? tak ada respon . " Tsunade-sama silahkan masuk " ajak Hinata . " Tidak , terimakasih Hinata. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja tadi dan aku mendengar suara tangisan anak tampan ini. Baiklah , kalau begitu aku pulang saja . Daa Boruto-kun!" Ia member Boruto kegendongan Naruto namun Naruto sangat merasa bersalah dan hampir saja menjatuhkan Boruto tapi untung saja Tsunade belum melepaskan Boruto seluruhnya dengan cepat ia menarik kembali Boruto dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata . Ia membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata . Hinata mengangguk " Arigatou Tsunade-sama" . Tsunade menepuk pelan pundak Naruto dan berjalan pergi .

Pagi itu menjadi pagi yang paling hening dikeluarga ini . Hinata memasak didapur , Boruto duduk tenang ditempat duduk bayinya menunggu si ibu siap masak karena ia sudah makan terlebih dahulu dan satu lagi penduduk keluarga ini Naruto yang sedang duduk diruangan TV sendirian , sendiriannnn meratapi kesalahannya tadi . Ia sadar tak seharusnya berteriak keras dihadapan anaknya . Itu pasti mengganggu psikisnya dan bagaimana kalau nanti Boruto menjadi gila? Istrinya akan meninggalkannya jika itu terjadi mana mungkin seorang hyuga mau hidup dengan anak yang gila . Itu saja sudah membuat kepalanya pening 7 keliling belum lagi jika ia dipecat dari hokage dan masuk penjara karena membuat anaknya sendiri gila . Ia memegang kepalanya dan menarik-narik rambutnya .

Ia tidak sadar sama sekali , Hinata sudah siap memasak dan sekarang berdiri disampingnya . Hinata sangat iba melihat suaminya ini , sebetulnya ia juga sangat merindukannya dan sangat ingin berada disampingnya dan terus menyemangatinya dalam keadaan apapun . Namun , mana mungkin ia tinggalkan Boruto sendiri dan memihak Naruto . ' Ayah dan anak adalah pribadi yang sama . Bagaiman ayahnya begitu juga anaknya . Ini adalah tugasmu Hinata , kau harus menjadi penghubung ayah dan anak yang sedikit abnormal ini' ia teringat kata-kata tsunade tadi pagi . Ya , dia harus menjadi penghubung yang baik bukan pemihak disatu pihak saja , tapi harus keduanya . Tapi bagaimana ia harus memulainya ? . Ia sangat bingung .

TBC


End file.
